


Paint

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [558]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Wincestiel + 156 (spilled paint on them in the art store au), please? Thank you. (Prompt #156 I spilled paint on them in the art store)





	

**Author's Note:**

> where I got the prompt list from (jenna-louise-coleman.tumblr.com/post/101108410018/au-prompt-masterpost)  
> also I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr)

Cas had noticed the two guys that walked in the store, it was hard to miss them, actually, with how tall they were.

Cas kept working silently, stacking paint cans up on the shelves, and minding his own business.

The two guys, who appeared to be brothers, the taller one named Sam and the other being Dean, were arguing about something. Sounded like they were trying to decide which color the living room should be.

“Fight like a married couple.” Cas laughed to himself, but he couldn’t help watch the two attractive males move around the store, bickering about one thing or the other.

Cas slowly moved around the paint store, placing items where they go and watching the two brothers when he could.

“Cas!” One of the other workers called. “Some jackass opened this can of paint. When you’re done with stacking, go to the back and try to fix it.”

“Sure thing.” Cas climbed down the ladder, and took the can, placing it on the shelf by him and continuing on with his work.

Sam and Dean started to pass by and Cas tried not to watch them too much.

He was putting one of the last few things away and starting to head down when he slipped. and almost fell from the ladder, only to watch the open can of paint fall to the floor…

and splatter all over the two brothers.

“Oh god.” Cas said, paling and rushing down in horror, eyes wide. “I am so, so sorry.” He started apologizing. “The can was open, and I had to go fix it, and I slipped and I’m so sorry. Oh god, if there is anything I can do to help you guys, just say the word and I’ll-”

“Sammy.” Dean said, cutting Cas off, and he watched the two men, who, now that he saw them well enough were actually taller than he was, and had more muscle mass. “Does this color look good? Think that it’ll work for the living room?”

“Might.” Sam said, looking at the color before he turned to Cas.

“I’m sorry.” Cas squeaked out.

“Accidents happen.” Sam said. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel…but a lot of my friends call me Cas.”

“Sam and Dean Winchester.” Sam introduced.

“Hi.” Cas said, eyes still as big as saucers.

“You said that you’ll do anything to help us right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah…”

“Then you’re stopping by our house. When’s your day off?”

“Saturday.”

“You’re stopping by bright and early Saturday, and you’re going to help us paint whatever we want. Understand?”

“Yeah.” Cas nodded. He wasn’t sure if he would survive being in the same room with them.

“Great. Oh and we’ll take a few cans of this color of paint.” Sam said.

“Sure thing.” Cas breathed out, picking up the paint can and leading the two off.

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to survive being around them for a good portion of the day.


End file.
